Class A Team
by Ebony Bluebell
Summary: After the Cullens leave in New Moon, Bella turns to drugs. When Carlisle finds out, she is already to far gone. M for drug abuse and suicide.


Alice doesn't sing. She never sings. Only in her head. But, today, after a night of screaming, she was singing.

"_She's in the Class A Team_  
_Stuck in her daydream_  
_Been this way since eighteen_  
_But lately her face seems_  
_Slowly sinking, wasting_  
_Crumbling like pastries_  
_They scream_  
_The worst things in life come free to us_  
_And we're all under the upper hand_  
_Go mad for a couple grams_  
_And she don't want to go outside tonight_  
_And in a pipe she flys to the Motherland_  
_Or sell love to another man_  
_It's too cold outside_  
_For angels to fly_  
_Angels to fly_"

I sighed. She was sat before me, her tears of venom rolling down her small face, her hair a mess, and her eyes were empty.

"Alice?" I whispered.

"He is a bastard. I hate him." She whispered.

"Who?" I asked.

"Edward."

* * *

I walked along the road, slightly confused. The song she was singing was called 'A Team'. She was singing about someone. Who? I pondered this as I walked along the street. I sighed. Then I caught the smell of cocaine. It was just around the corner, and I could hear hushed voices, one slightly familiar.

"I have the money." She whispered.

"I have the stuff. And?" A gruff voice replied.

"Please, Noah... I need it..." She begged quietly. I stopped walking.

"Okay, Angel. There you go." I heard the sound of a small packet being passed to someone.

"Thanks, Noah." She whispered.

She walked around the corner, and I saw a girl with brown hair, white shaking hands, and scraps for clothing. She looked up, and I saw the brown broken eyes of Bella Swan.

_Been this way since eighteen_

It all slid into place. Not Bella. Not young Bella. No.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Don't call me that. It's Isabella." She snapped harshly.

"Bella." I repeated.

"Don't, Carlisle." She shook her head. I could see tears welling in her eyes.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Going home." The lie slipped from her mouth.

"Don't lie, Bella."

"I'm not lying. I am going home." She snapped, and walked past me. I let her go.

* * *

When I got home, Rosalie looked up from her fashion magazine.

"You're an idiot." She told me, before looking back down, "Alice has never screamed louder than she did tonight. She blames you."

"I know." I said.

* * *

The next night, the same thing happened again, although I approached her differently.

"Bella." I said softly.

"What do you want? I'll give it to you, if you leave me alone after." She begged me. I shook my head.

"I want you to come home with me. Esme and Alice miss you a lot. It might actually help Alice out." I said, truthfully.

"You're a liar, Carlisle Cullen. Your family doesn't give a crap about me, so if you don't want anything, leave me alone."

"No." Was my simple reply.

"Fuck you." She snapped before storming away.

"She's in the Class A Team, stuck in her daydream. She has been this way since eighteen. But lately, her face seems slowly sinking, wasting, and her life is crumbling like pastries." A young man's voice spoke from behind me. I turned around to see Jacob Black stood there, in a pair of shorts.

"What is she doing?" I asked.

"She sells her body for money, and uses the money for drugs. Cocaine, to be exact. She lives with me, and I just let her do it, because it makes her happy. The only time she isn't okay, is if Noah has run out, or she is screaming in her sleep." He explained.

"It is all my fault, isn't it?"

"You and your family caused this, yes."

* * *

I didn't go out the next night. I listened to Alice's screams instead. Alice screams unconsciously, when her visions are particularly bad, or of Bella.

* * *

A few days later, Alice screamed in the daytime. She screamed louder than ever before, and it was a scream of heartbreak and loss. When she stopped screaming, she sung a few lines of 'A Team'.

"_An angel will die_  
_Covered in white_  
_Closed eye_  
_And hoping for a better life_  
_This time, we'll fade out tonight_  
_Straight down the line_"

When we finally calmed her down, she whispered the words I never though I'd have to hear.

"Bella killed herself. All because of us." She whispered.

* * *

"Bella wasn't happy for a long time. I was starting to think that life just wasn't for her. All she did, where ever she went, is face pain. Therefore, I am happy she died, because she will now be in a better place, and I hope she is happy." Jacob Black spoke out. It was the only thing that was interesting. When she was buried, I knelt down at her gravestone, and a single tear fell upon it.

_Isabella Swan_  
_1987-2012_  
_Life isn't for me._


End file.
